Cadenas carmesí
by SombraLN
Summary: Una desgracia llega para perturbar la vida de los sextillizos Matsuno; Osomatsu, como el hermano mayor que es, hará de todo para protegerlos, ¿Sera suficiente?


Advertencias: Muerte de personajes. Insinuación de Yaoi.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los sextillizos tenían una vida llena de complacencias, viviendo sin preocupaciones y disfrutando cada momento; al menos así fue hasta ese fatal día.

 **\- Osomatsu, date prisa -** Choromatsu llamaba al mayor al pie de las escaleras. El tercero vestía un traje negro, aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido **\- nos están esperando -** indicó para apresurarle.

 **\- Ya estoy listo -** salió de la recamara el mayor vistiendo también un traje negro **\- ¿Y Karamatsu? -**

 **\- Se adelantó con los menores -**

 **\- Bien, vamos entonces -** declaró con una seriedad poco usual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día era tranquilo, no había nubes amenazando con una tormenta ni un sol quemando con sus rayos, era un día templado, casi perfecto.

En aquel lugar la ceremonia ya había terminado, todos se habían retirado a excepción de los sextillizos. Los hermanos se mantenían de pie frente a aquellas dos lapidas.

 **\- Es hora de irnos -** indicó el mayor tras un leve suspiro **\- mamá, papá, prometemos volver -** una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

Todomatsu se cubrió la boca intentando reprimir el llanto, Karamatsu le abrazo de inmediato; Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se sostenían de las manos para calmarse mutuamente; el mayor paso su brazo por los hombros del tercero que oprimía sus labios en un intento para no llorar.

 **\- Vamos a casa hermanos -**

Sin más palabras obedecieron al mayor de los Matsuno, les esperaban días difíciles, después de todo no era sencillo asimilar la repentina muerte de sus padres tras un accidente que cobró la vida de ocho personas; el autobús en que sus padres viajaban por motivo de vacaciones, había caído por un acantilado, fue un desafortunado evento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naturalmente las cosas cambiaron para los ninis, ahora debían valerse por sí mismos, los primeros días fueron lo peor; Todomatsu comenzó a alejarse más de ellos, saliendo con frecuencia y llegando siempre tarde; Jyushimatsu había perdido su gran energía, se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo recostado en el sofá o en el techo mirando al cielo; Ichimatsu se había cerrado más, dejando inclusive de comer; Choromatsu y Karamatsu salían todos los días en busca de trabajo sin obtener resultados; Osomatsu intentaba seguir con su vida de nini, bebiendo y apostando como acostumbraba. Los problemas no se hicieron esperar, la irresponsabilidad del mayor, el fracaso del segundo y el tercero, la preocupación por los menores; todo se transformaba en discusiones y peleas constantes, su hogar era una pesadilla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era noche, Todomatsu regresaba de una cita grupal, había bebido bastante por lo que andaba con paso tambaleante, sus amigos se ofrecieron a llevarlo pero rechazó toda ayuda, negándose inclusive a llamar a uno de sus hermanos.

Solo una calle y estaría en su hogar.

 **\- Pero que fortuna encontrarte... -** una gruesa voz se escuchó detrás de él **\- ...Osomatsu kun -**

El menor apenas logro girar un poco la cabeza alcanzando a ver un tipo que sostenía un cuchillo y sonreía de manera siniestra; el hombre le sujeto rápidamente por el cuello.

 **\- ¿En dónde están tus modales niño? ¿No piensas saludarme? -**

Todomatsu inevitablemente había empezado a temblar.

Aquel tipo comenzó a ejercer presión en su cuello a la par que acercaba el cuchillo a su rostro.

En un impulso Todomatsu tiro hacia atrás su cabeza logrando acertar un golpe en el otro y liberándose, aunque el cuchillo alcanzó a rozar su mejilla no se detuvo a pensarlo; el joven Matsuno corrió con todas sus fuerzas a su hogar. En cuanto llego entro y cerró de golpe, se recargo en la puerta con la respiración totalmente agitada, comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, abrazo sus piernas comenzando a sollozar.

Jyushimatsu bajaba las escaleras con parsimonia, al ver a su hermano menor apresuró el paso hasta él.

 **\- ¡Totty! -** coloco sus manos en los hombros del otro **\- ¿Qué pasa? -**

Todomatsu levantó su rostro, las lágrimas corrían por su cara junto con algo de sangre por su mejilla, de inmediato Jyushimatsu se alarmó.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! ¡Choromatsu niisan! -** Jyushi abrazo a Totty quien había comenzado a llorar más fuerte.

Los nombrados no tardaron en aparecer, ambos salían de la sala, Ichimatsu se asomó desde la recamara al escuchar los gritos.

 **\- ¿Que pasa Jyushimatsu? -** Choro se acercó.

 **\- N-no sé, Totty está herido -** el quinto respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Karamatsu se hincó de inmediato y separó con cuidado a los menores.

 **\- Totty... ¿Qué paso? -** Karamatsu hablo con voz baja, en un tono tranquilo para tratar de calmar al menor.

 **\- U-un hombre... En la calle... T-tenía un cuchillo... -**

El segundo hermano se fue levantando con el sexto, llevándole a la sala.

 **\- Jyushi, trae el botiquín -** solicito Choromatsu mientras seguía a los otros dos.

Karamatsu se sentó frente al menor, en cuanto Jyushimatsu trajo lo necesario se dispuso a curarle la mejilla. Los tres hermanos restantes observaban desde atrás.

La puerta se abrió y el integrante faltante apareció. Osomatsu miro a todos confundido.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? -** el mayor se colocó junto a Totty.

 **\- Atacaron a Totty en la calle -** respondió Kara.

 **\- ¿Puedes describir al responsable? -** cuestiono Choromatsu.

 **\- Él... -** se abrazó en busca de refugio **\- era viejo... Y creyó que yo era tú -** miro al mayor que al igual que el resto se sorprendió **\- me llamo Osomatsu kun -**

 **\- ¿Has fastidiado a alguien Osomatsu niisan? -** pregunto Choro en forma de regañó.

 **\- Todomatsu... -** el de rojo ignoro la pregunta y se mantenía inusualmente serio **\- ¿Qué más puedes decirme de ese hombre? -**

 **\- Su sonrisa e-era... Diabólica... Tenía un gran cuchillo... -** poso su temblorosa mano en su mejilla.

Osomatsu se giró hacia la puerta sin decir nada y salió dejando a todos confundidos, Karamatsu se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Osomatsu caminaba de prisa ignorando por completo el llamado del segundo hermano, estaba decidido a encontrar a ese hombre y no se detendría ante nada.

Karamatsu cansado de gritarle al primero, optó por otra medida para frenarle; aceleró el paso comenzando a correr hasta lograr derribar a su hermano.

 **\- ¡Suéltame idiota! -** Osomatsu forcejeaba para quitarse de encima al otro.

 **\- ¡Basta Osomatsu! ¿Qué pretendes? -** sujeto sus muñecas contra el suelo.

 **\- ¡Voy a encontrar a ese maldito! ¡Voy a hallarlo y lo matare! -**

 **\- ¡Cálmate! -**

 **-¡NO! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! -** pataleaba con desesperación.

 **\- ¡EXPLICAMELO ENTONCES! -**

El mayor se detuvo al escucharle gritar.

 **\- Kara... -** su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse **\- es él... Ha regresado... Tougou ha regresado... -** un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Karamatsu totalmente sorprendido soltó a su hermano para poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

Osomatsu se permito desahogarse aunque fuera un momento, pero no lloraba a causa del temor, sino del coraje; el odio hacia aquel tipo y la impotencia de saber que se acercó a uno de sus hermanos lo llenaba totalmente de ira.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los cuatro hermanos restantes miraban atentos hacia la puerta, ansiosos por ver llegar a los mayores. Siendo sus súplicas escuchadas, alcanzaron a oír al segundo que anunciaba su llegada, no tardaron en aparecer en la sala, ambos con rostros bastantes serios. Osomatsu camino hasta la pequeña mesa del centro y tomó lugar seguido del segundo, el resto intercambio miradas un momento y se decidieron a imitarles.

 **\- Osomatsu... -** le llamó Choromatsu extrañado por el comportamiento del mayor **\- ¿Qué ocurre? -**

 **\- Escuchen con atención... -** el de rojo hablaba con voz tranquila, lo que inquietaba al resto **\- las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante, no más salidas hasta tarde -** miro al menor **\- no más tristeza ni descuido -** observó a Jyushi e Ichi **\- no más peleas entre nosotros -** se dirigió al tercer y segundo hermano **\- vamos a salir adelante, vamos a estar juntos y me asegurare de protegerlos de todo -**

 **\- Osomatsu... -** murmuró el tercero sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano.

 **\- ¿Por qué tan de repente esa actitud de hermano mayor? -** cuestiono con fastidio el menor de todos.

 **\- Porque lo soy -** sentenció con voz autoritaria sin dar lugar a más replicas.

 **\- Estoy de acuerdo con Osomatsu -** Karamatsu al igual que el mayor mantenía una expresión de total seriedad, sin querer parecer _cool_ ni forzando una actitud dolorosa **\- es hora de arreglar esta situación -**

 **\- No estoy comprendiendo del todo -** Choromatsu hablaba con cierta inseguridad **\- estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos salir adelante y todo pero... no es tan simple -** oprimió su ropa al pensar en lo difícil que le estaba siendo conseguir un buen empleo.

 **\- Choromatsu, quiero que busques un empleo de medio tiempo -**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -**

 **\- Es mejor así, somos seis en esta casa, con trabajos de medio tiempo será suficiente, aunque tal vez no todos deberían trabajar, uno o dos deben encargarse de la casa -**

 **\- Estas jugando ¿No? -** debatió el tercero **\- no puedes solo llegar y ordenar ideas absurdas esperando que funcionen -**

 **\- Claro que puedo -** se levantó e ignoro por completo las quejas del tercero **\- Karamatsu, quiero que tú te encargues del hogar -**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué? -**

 **\- Siendo honestos, eres el único que sabe de labores domésticas, además también necesito que vigiles a Jyushi e Ichi; Totty, Choro y yo nos encargaremos el sustento -**

 **\- ¡¿Eh?! -** Ichimatsu se levantó abruptamente golpeando la mesa **\- ¡¿Por qué mierdamatsu debería vigilarme?! -**

Osomatsu avanzo hasta quedar junto a Ichi **\- Porque no permitiré que te dejes morir de hambre... Nos mantendremos juntos pase lo que pase -** la penetrante mirada del mayor causaba escalofríos en el amante de los gatos quien no se atrevió a debatir.

La tensión en el lugar creció, Osomatsu parecía realmente serio por primera vez en su vida, no había rastros de burla o cinismo. Los demás no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna, temerosos de la reacción que el mayor pudiese tener.

 **\- Bien... -** Osomatsu camino hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos **\- ya es tarde, vamos a dormir -** finalizó con una de sus típicas sonrisas, confundiendo más a los otros por el repentino cambio de humor.

Sin objeción, se dirigieron a la recamara, alistaron el futon y tras cambiarse se dispusieron a descansar.

Tres de la mañana, el mayor de los Matsuno se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanos. Tomó algunas prendas y salió de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Medio día.

Choromatsu fue el primero en levantarse, se estiró de forma perezosa y observó con sorpresa que el mayor no se encontraba, reviso su despertador extrañado, él estaba seguro de haber puesto la alarma. Despertó al resto.

Todos en pijama bajaron cuestionándose el paradero del nini rojo, el ruido en la cocina los guio.

Osomatsu parecía estar preparando algo, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de sus hermanos en el marco se giró con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Vaya, bajaron muy pronto -** hablo mientras movía algo en una cacerola **\- Karamatsu ¿Podrías ayudarme? -**

El segundo dudo un momento y luego accedido acercándose a la estufa.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan... ¿Estás bien? -** Totty cuestiono con preocupación.

 **\- Claro, alisten la mesa para que podamos comer -** respondió sin girarse.

Los menores intercambiaron miradas para después obedecer.

 **\- Osomatsu... -** el segundo se aseguró de que los otros se hubiesen retirado **\- ¿Está todo bien? -**

 **\- Sí -**

Karamatsu suspiró, conocía al mayor y sabía que ocultaba algo, pero ya se encargaría de ello más tarde.

Los mayores llevaron la comida hasta la mesa en donde el resto les esperaba, fue un platillo sencillo, pero igual estaban sorprendidos.

Comían con tranquilidad, con una paz que hace mucho tiempo no compartían. A mitad del momento, el mayor rompió el silencio.

 **\- Por cierto Choromatsu, mañana empiezas a trabajar -** pronuncio con calma tomando otra cucharada de su alimento ante la sorprendida mirada del resto.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeeeh?! -** Choro se levantó de inmediato.

 **\- Es algo simple, asistente en una empresa, la jordana es de pocas horas así que da lo mejor -** le señaló con la cuchara y con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- P-pero... ¿Cómo? -**

 **\- Cuando salí a comprar unas cosas me topé con un amigo de papá y le hable de ti -**

Choromatsu volvió a sentarse, el asombro no desaparecía de su rostro. Ninguno continuó la conversación, terminaron la comida en completo silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Parecía increíble, pero gracias a Osomatsu ahora Choro tenía un trabajo en el que estaba bastante cómodo; Totty continuaba trabajando en el sutaba y en sus salidas había comenzado a llegar más temprano a casa; Jyushi poco a poco retomaba el ejercicio; Ichi regresaba a un estado menos preocupante y Kara se encargaba del hogar.

El mayor por su parte, estaba bien organizado para nunca dejar solo a alguno de sus hermanos; recogía a Totty del trabajo y se encontraba a Choro en la estación; acompañaba a Ichi a los callejones, a Jyushi al parque y a Kara al supermercado. En ocasiones salía en busca de un empleo, pero los horarios no terminaban de convencerlo, por lo que en ocasiones solo hacia algunos mandados ganando un poco de dinero.

Por más que Kara insistió, Oso no quiso que se hiciera mención de Tougou al resto, asegurándole a su hermano que el daría aviso a las autoridades.

Todo parecía mejorar con los Matsuno, sus días eran más alegres, la confianza en cada uno mejoro hasta provocar que uno de ellos tomara una importante decisión.

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho Totty? -** Karamatsu dejo los platos que se encontraba lavando, se giró a la par que secaba sus manos con el delantal blanco que era de su madre. Todomatsu estaba de pie, con las manos tras su espalda y una dulce sonrisa se dispuso a repetir lo que tanto había asombrado al mayor.

 **\- Voy a mudarme -**

 **\- Pero... ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? -**

 **\- Es algo que ya había considerado antes, pero ahora estoy seguro, además... -** giro el rostro con un leve rubor que no pasó desapercibido para el otro **\- él me lo volvió a pedir -**

 **\- ¿Él? -** Kara parecía confundido, pero antes de cuestionar algo el menor prosiguió.

 **\- Quiero que lo conozcan, pero, temo la reacción de Osomatsu niisan, por eso te lo cuento a ti primero -**

Karamatsu sonrió ampliamente, desde que él había asumido las labores del hogar, el resto comenzó a tratarle con mayor amabilidad, como si fuese una figura materna.

 **\- No te preocupes Totty, Oso nos ha demostrado que ha madurado, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien -**

 **\- ¿Puedo invitarlo a cenar hoy? -**

 **-** _ **Of course**_ **, iré a comprar algunos ingredientes entonces -** se quitó el delantal y paso junto al menor revolviendo su cabello.

Al salir se topó con Osomatsu quien estaba recargado en la pared y con el rostro agachado. Sin dudar, el segundo hermano lo sujeto del brazo y lo llevo consigo.

Estando afuera caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio. Llegaron a la tienda, compraron lo necesario y salieron sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

 **\- Osomatsu... -** el menor por fin se decidió a romper el silencio.

 **\- Lo sé... Es solo que, es difícil, yo solo quiero protegerlos -**

 **\- Y lo has estado haciendo perfectamente** _ **brother**_ **, pero, en un punto deberemos seguir adelante por cuenta propia, después de todo tenemos que seguir el camino para lograr convertirnos en adultos responsables que brillen en la sociedad -** finalizó con una pose exagerada.

 **\- Duele... ¿Cómo logras matar el momento con algo tan doloroso? -** se sujetó el costado al estar seguro de haber escuchado crujir algo en su interior.

 **\- Pero... No puedo negar que también me es difícil asimilar que nuestro hermanito quiera irse -** comento con un dejo de tristeza.

Sin tocar más el tema llegaron a casa, el de azul se dispuso a preparar la comida mientras Oso volvía a salir para ir en busca de Choromatsu.

El tercer hermano llego a tiempo para la cena, pero apareció sin el mayor, quien mando a decir que un encargo había surgido por lo que llegaría más tarde. Kara le informó al resto de la visita que traería Totty, sin hacer mención de la intención que tenía, los demás estaban extrañados pero no podían hacer más que aguardar.

El momento llegó, cinco de los Matsuno observaban en silencio al invitado, el joven castaño y de traje se mantenía sereno ante el ambiente.

 **\- Entonces... -** Choromatsu rompió el momento **\- ¿Tienen alguna fecha en mente para mudarse? -**

 **\- A decir verdad ya tengo todo listo, es sólo cuestión de que Totty diga cuando -** el castaño hablaba con una gran confianza.

 **\- Pero ya tienen un lugar ¿Cierto? -** continuó Choro.

 **\- Por supuesto -**

 **\- Bueno… -** Karamatsu tomo la palabra **– si nuestro hermano está seguro de su decisión, no podemos hacer más que apoyarle y pedirte que cuides de él –**

 **\- Así será, de hecho estaría encantado de que ustedes nos visiten en cuanto el lugar este listo –**

 **\- Gracias, será un gusto –** Karamatsu sonrió con sinceridad, en sus hermanos se notaba cierta tristeza al pensar que uno se haría pero el más melancólico parecía ser el menor, probablemente por la ausencia de Osomatsu.

La conversación continuo tranquilamente, pese al tiempo, el mayor no dio indicios de aparecer; Todomatsu asumiendo que su hermano simplemente no aparecería tomo la decisión de irse en ese momento. Sus hermanos, incluso Atsushi, intentaron persuadirle de esperar hasta que pudiese hablar con el mayor, pero Totty se aferró a la idea de que Osomatsu seguramente estaría molesto. Decidido tomo una maleta que tenía preparada y se despidió de sus hermanos, Atsushi le indico a Karamatsu que haría lo posible por convencerlo de hablar con el hermano faltante.

Tras la partida de Totty se dispusieron a dormir, a excepción del segundo hermano que estaba listo para confrontar al mayor, sin embargo, pasada la media noche se decidió a ir a descansar, tal vez su hermano se había ido a beber, como fuera, no podría hacer nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

9:00am, Choromatsu fue el primero en despertarse, aunque hoy no tenia trabajo, levantarse medianamente temprano ya era una costumbre aun en sus días libres. Miro a su alrededor, además de la ausencia del más joven, el lugar de Osomatsu se encontraba vacío.

Se levantó cuidando de no despertar al resto, bajo en busca del mayor, sentía la necesidad de hablar con él sobre su comportamiento respecto a la decisión de Todomatsu; llego a la cocina en donde halló a su hermano, quien preparaba el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

 **\- Osomatsu... -** pronuncio el tercero para atraer su atención.

El mayor se giro al escuchar su nombre **\- Buenos días Choromatsu -** tras sonreirle regreso a su tarea de cocinar.

 **\- ¿En donde estuviste anoche? Esperamos demasiado por ti -** se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

 **\- Tuve un trabajo de emergencia -**

 **\- Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que Todomatsu no esta en casa, ¿No? -**

 **\- Lo se, se fue con ese amigo suyo Sushi-algo -**

 **\- Atsushi -**

 **\- Si, ese... Pero ya todo esta bien -**

 **\- ¿A que te refieres? -** le miro confundido.

 **\- Me los tope anoche cuando venia de regreso, hablamos y todo esta bien, no debes preocuparte -**

 **\- Vaya, me sorprendes, realmente no pensé que tomarías las cosas de forma tan calmada, ¿Será que por fin estas madurando? -**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso de por fin? Soy el mayor después de todo y les dije que los protegería de todo -**

Choromatsu estaba por cuestionar el significado de aquellas palabras, pero fue interrumpido por un grito tras de él.

 **\- ¡Buenos días muscle! -** Jyushi pasó un brazo por los hombros de Choromatsu. En seguida el resto de hermanos aparecieron en la cocina.

 **\- Buenos días chicos -** Oso les saludo sin girar a verlos **\- Vamos a desayunar -**

El resto intercambio miradas, confundidos por la actitud tan alegre que parecía tener el mayor.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa disfrutando de sus alimentos, Osomatsu les dijo lo mismo que al tercero, que se habia encontrado con Totty y ahora todo estaba bien. Los menores estaban realmente sorprendidos por el actuar del mayor, se esperaban alguna rabieta o algo similar, pero Oso parecía tan contento que no se atrevían a siquiera molestarlo un poco con el tema de la partida del más joven.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos días transcurrieron desde que el menor de los Matsuno se había marchado. El resto de los hermanos se preparaban ahora para despedir a otro de los menores; Jyushimatsu había recibido una carta de aquella chica que le robo el corazón, Homura le escribió para invitarlo a que la visitara un par de días para agradecerle lo que habia hecho por ella. El quinto hermano desbordaba felicidad.

Lo vieron subir al tren y aguardaron en la plataforma hasta que se marchó.

 **\- ¿Creen que estará bien? -** pregunto Choromatsu con cierta preocupación.

 **\- Claro que si -** respondio Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa **\- bueno, regresen con cuidado, tengo trabajo que hacer -** sin dar tiempo a más preguntas simplemente agito su mano despidiéndose y se alejó corriendo.

Los restantes intercambiaron miradas confundidos, pero sin decir nada terminaron encaminandose a su hogar.

Los días se volvieron tranquilos para los cuatro Matsuno restantes.

Ante la ausencia de los menores se acostumbraron a estar en parejas, Oso y Choro eran inseparables y contra toda naturaleza Kara e Ichi comenzaban a convivir cada vez más.

Todo era perfecto.

Sin embargo... La perfección no existe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan! -** el tercero recorrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a quien estaba presente.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa brother? -** Karamatsu dejaba de prestar atención a la televisión para ver al recién llegado.

 **\- ¿En donde está? -**

 **\- Osomatsu dijo que tenía trabajo, ¿Ocurre algo malo? -** se levantó ante la notoria preocupación del otro.

 **\- Es... Es Totty... -**

 **\- ¿Que ocurre con él? -**

 **\- Y-yo, estaba preocupado por él, le llame varias veces pero solo me respondía con mensajes... -** apretó la parte baja de su polera con nerviosismo, lo que inquieto al mayor **\- conseguí el número de un conocido de Atsushi... Me dijeron que a Atsushi lo reportaron como desaparecido hace ya varios días -**

 **\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Y Totty? -** Kara sentía que perdía el aliento.

Choromatsu solo negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Debemos buscarlo... -**

 **\- ¿Hay que decirle a Osomatsu niisan? -**

 **\- No... No estoy seguro de como reaccionará... Primero investigemos un poco más -** se dirigieron a la salida topandose con Ichimatsu.

 **\- ¿A donde van? -** inquirió el cuarto hermano al quitarse la sandalias.

 **\- Ichi... Solo vamos a hacer unas compras -** respondio Kara de inmediato colocándose los zapatos **\- no tardaremos -**

Sin dar tiempo a replicas ambos hermanos salieron a prisa, sin ser consientes de la aterradora mirada que el cuarto les dedicó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kara y Choro se encaminaron primero al sutaba, esperando que las antiguas compañeras de Totty supiesen de él, sin embargo sólo recibieron una negativa además de enterarse que su hermano llevaba un rato de no entrar a las redes sociales, eso en definitiva era malo. Las chicas ante la notoria preocupación, le compartieron a los Matsuno el número de un sujeto que podía rastrear el teléfono de Todomatsu, una herramienta que entre chicas usaban para asegurar que sus novios no las engañaran, era poco ortodoxo pero útil para el propósito de los chicos. Tras agradecer el dato regresaron a casa.

Al llegar hallaron a sus otros dos hermanos tirados a mitad de la sala descansando.

 **\- Hasta que vuelven -** se quejó el mayor mientras urgaba su nariz **\- muero de hambre -**

Los recién llegados intercambiaron miradas con preocupación.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? -** el mayor les miro extrañado.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan... Es sobre Totty -** anuncio consternado Choromatsu.

Tras una rápida replica de Choromatsu a los hermanos faltantes, los cuatro estaban ahora al tanto de la situación, callados, inseguros de que decir.

Un suspiro por parte del mayor rompió el silencio, se levantó y camino hasta la puerta **\- Iré a buscar a Jyushimatsu, necesitamos estar todos juntos para esto, no hagan nada hasta que vuelva -** sin más salio del cuarto.

Los tres restantes se mantuvieron en la misma posición, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El silencio fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por el leve sonar del teléfono de Choromatsu.

 **\- No puedo creerlo -** susurro el tercero revisando la pantalla.

 **\- ¿Que ocurre? -** Karamatsu se acerco.

 **\- El tipo que las chicas dijeron, ya me ha enviado un mensaje de la ubicación de Totty -** miro con sorpresa al mayor.

 **\- ¿Qué? Eso fue muy rápido... -**

 **\- Seguramente porque hice el pago en tiempo -**

 **\- ¿En que momento lo hiciste? -**

 **\- No fue nada sorprendente, una transferencia de mi crédito... Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? -**

Karamatsu meditó la situación, _¿Ir ahora por Totty? ¿O aguardar a Osomatsu?_

 **\- Karamatsu niisan -** le llamo el tercero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla **\- de acuerdo a esto no se encuentra muy lejos -**

 **\- D-deberiamos... -** murmuró Ichimatsu **\- ... Quedarnos -**

Los mayores le miraron confundidos.

 **\- ¿Y bien? -** volvió a cuestionar el tercero.

Karamatsu paso una mano por su cuello y suspiro **\- igual no sabemos si la información que te dieron es real... Pero podemos ir a investigar y dejarle una nota a Osomatsu con la dirección -** sujeto el celular y se encaminó hacia el teléfono, tomando una hoja comenzo a escribir **\- podríamos tener suerte y regresar antes que él, Ichi, si quieres puedes quedarte, no tardaremos -** se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Choromatsu.

Los mayores ya estaban fuera, al menos a una cuadra de casa cuando escucharon pasos apresurados detrás, Ichimatsu corría hacia ellos.

Con una leve sonrisa Karamatsu le recibió, sin que ninguno dijera nada continuaron el camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La dirección los llevo hasta un almacén abandonado cerca de algunas fábricas, estando frente a las grandes puertas dudaron un momento, pero al final terminaron por entrar al no contar el lugar con ningún tipo de vigilancia.

El lugar era enorme, cajas y aparatos desconocidos para los ninis se hallaban por todas partes, las capas de polvo delataban el nulo uso de la instalación, caminaban a paso lento, mirando por todos lados.

 **\- Choromatsu, ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? –** preguntó en voz baja el segundo, como si temiese ser escuchado por alguien más además de su hermanos.

 **\- S-si… -** reviso nuevamente el celular **– este es el lugar, deberíamos revisar un poco más para estar seguros, ¿No? -** Kara asintió.

 **\- No se separen mucho ¿Ok? -** el de azul dio vuelta a la izquierda, mientras Choro tomo la derecha, Ichi por su parte se quedo de pie, intercalando su mirada entre ambos hermanos.

Choromatsu llegó hasta unas escaleras que daban a lo que parecía una oficina, subió con cuidado y encontró la puerta abierta, por curiosidad reviso la habitación, la silla que ahí estaba no se hallaba cubierta de polvo, reviso el escritorio y los cajones, en uno de ellos encontró el teléfono de Todomatsu. Con sus temblorosas manos tomo el objeto, lo reviso encontrado en este los mensajes intercambiados desde hace unos días.

Antes de salir un leve brillo llamo su atención, se acerco a una repisa y retiro la tela que cubría aquel objeto, retrocedió de inmediato al ver aquel cuchillo con rastros de sangre seca. Unos leves pasos le sacaron de su reciente impresión, alguien estaba subiendo. Alarmado, se apresuro al único escondite posible, debajo del escritorio cubrió su boca esperando no hacer un solo sonido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Karamatsu seguía su andar con un paso algo inseguro, hace un momento que había escuchado un ruido en el entorno pero no lograba dar con la fuente. Se detuvo frente a una puerta grisácea, al tocar la superficie percibió el frio que emanaba del cuarto; en cuanto coloco la mano en la manija el ruido de unas cajas cayendo tras de él le hizo saltar y girarse apresurado. Ichimatsu estaba en el suelo con algunas cosas esparcidas a su alrededor, el mayor no tardo en acercarse para ayudarlo.

 **\- Ichimatsu ¿Estas bien? –**

 **\- Sí… solo tropecé –**

 **\- Creí que habías tomado otro camino, ¿Ocurrió algo? –**

El menor esquivo la mirada y estirando su mano sujeto la manga del otro.

 **\- Kuso… Karamatsu, vámonos de aquí –** un leve sonrojo se podía percibir en su rostro mientras oprimía la tela ajena.

 **\- ¿Que pasa** _ **brother**_ **? ¿Este lugar te asusta? No debes preocuparte, tu maravilloso hermano te protegerá –** sonrió con suficiencia.

 **\- Idiota… -** agacho el rostro y con un solo paso quedo pegado en el pecho del mayor, Karamatsu se quedó sorprendido ante tal acción **– por favor… -** murmuro sin querer soltarle **– vámonos ahora –**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Choromatsu sentía un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo conforme los pasos se acercaban, por el sonido podía confirmar que la persona estaba por rodear el escritorio, en cuanto aquella presencia llego hasta él cerro los ojos inercia.

 **\- ¡Te encontré! –** el tercer hermano salto en su lugar golpeando su cabeza contra el mueble, en seguida una risa burlona le hizo mirar con molestia.

 **\- ¡Estúpido hermano mayor! –** se quejó saliendo del escondite y mirando furioso a Osomatsu que solo rascaba bajo su nariz.

 **\- Choro, ¿No estás muy grande para jugar a las escondidas? –** se jacto el mayor.

 **\- Idiota… ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

 **\- Lo mismo que ustedes, no es obvio, ¿En dónde están los otros? –**

 **\- Supongo que abajo, deberíamos buscarlos –**

 **\- Vamos rápido –** sujeto la mano del menor y pese a las protestas le llevo deprisa bajando casi a tropezones.

 **\- ¡Espera! –** intentaba frenar sin éxito al otro **\- ¡Más despacio! –**

Sin embargo Osomatsu no detuvo el paso ni lo disminuyo, volteando a todos lados parecía ausente a los llamados del menor. Simplemente debía apurarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Karamatsu estaba tan sorpendido que no sabía de que manera reaccionar, Ichimatsu parecía otra persona.

 **\- Ichi, ¿Qué ocurre? –**

 **\- Vámonos, salgamos de aquí… por favor -** le solto guardando sus manos en la bolsa delantera de su polera.

 **\- ¿Pero que dices? Debemos hallar a Totty primero -** le abrazo preocupado al sentir como su hermano habia comenzado a temblar.

 **\- Él tenia razón... -**

 **\- ¿Eh? -**

 **\- No puedo ser tu prioridad si otros están en el camino -**

 **\- ¿Ichi? -**

 **\- No hay otra opción -** saco su mano izquierda y suavemente abrazo por la cintura a Kara.

El segundo Matsuno no lograba ligar los pensamientos, sintió como el menor sacaba la otra mano de su bolsa, sin embargo, no fue para completar aquel abrazo.

 **\- I... Ichimatsu... -** un fuerte dolor se hacia presente en su vientre.

 **\- Te dije que debíamos irnos -** murmuró el de morado **\- si me hubieras escuchado... -**

Karamatsu coloco sus manos en los hombros del otro en un vano intento de alejarlo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar y las lágrimas agolpandose. Ambos cayeron de rodillas.

Ichimatsu alejo su diestra de la polera azul, en su mano un cuchillo de cocina yacía manchado de sangre. En un rápido movimiento volvió a clavar aquella arma en un punto diferente de su hermano.

Karamatsu no podía evitar el llanto **\- Ichimatsu... -** apenas un sollozo.

El nombrado, ignorando la voz suplicante repitió aquella acción dos veces más, cuatro puñaladas fueron en total. Tomando asiento, recostó al mayor sobre sus piernas, acariciandole el cabello solo observaba el brillo de sus ojos apagarse.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! -** el grito de Choromatsu no detuvo las acciones del cuarto hermano.

El de verde corrió hasta ellos y se hincó observando aterrado la sangre en las ropas de su hermano.

 **\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió Ichimatsu?! -** poso las manos en su propio cabello en un gesto de exasperación.

 **\- Era la única solución -** respondió en voz baja Ichi sin despegar la vista de su víctima.

Choro miro asustado a su hermano, junto a este se encontraba el cuchillo.

 **\- ¿Que has hecho Ichimatsu? -** se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos, chocando con un cuerpo tras de él, al girarse se topo a Osomatsu mirando aquella escena con tranquilidad.

 **\- Por un momento dude de que pudiera hacerlo -** hablo el mayor con naturalidad.

 **\- ¿De q-que hablas? -** Choro sentía que sus piernas le fallarian en cualquier momento.

 **\- Ichi, ¿No crees que es hora de contarle a Choromatsu? -**

 **\- Cierto... -** murmuró el cuarto atrayendo la atención de Choro **\- Niisan, no me mires así, lo hice porque, yo solo quería estar con Karamatsu niisan... -** el de verde sentía su respiración acelerarse **\- pero siendo hermanos era imposible... Pero él me dio la respuesta, podíamos simplemente renacer y estar juntos -** una leve sonrisa se posaba en su rostro al hablar.

Choromatsu solo podía notar una mirada vacía en su hermano menor mientras sujetaba nuevamente el cuchillo, con horror vio como levantaba el objeto.

 **\- ¡NO! -** quiso frenarlo, pero un par de brazos rodeandole le impidieron moverse, siendo solamente testigo de la herida mortal que el menor se provocaba **\- ¡ICHIMATSU! -** sintió su garganta arder ante el grito observando como el nombrado se recostaba junto a Karamatsu, abrazándole.

 **\- Tranquilo, todo esta bien -** Al escuchar a Osomatsu no pudo hacer más que paralizarse.

 **\- ¿Por qué?... Osomatsu niisan -**

 **\- Ichi solo quería ser feliz, deberías alegrarte por tu hermanito -**

 **\- ¿Tú...? ¿Fuiste tú quien planto esa idea en él? -**

 **\- ... Odiaba ver a uno de mis amados hermanitos sufrir. Yo sólo le sugerí una opción -**

 **\- ¿Qué has hecho? -** con dificultad sentía salir su voz.

 **\- ¿No lo entiendes Choromatsu? Yo solo busco protegerlos -** le abrazo con mayor fuerza recargando su frente en el hombro del menor.

 **\- Osomatsu... ¿En donde esta Jyushi? -**

 **\- Él esta bien, esta con Totty, ¿Quieres verlos? -** aflojó un poco el agarre, Choromatsu sólo pudo asentir, el mayor le tomo de la muñeca, guiandole suavemente lo llevo hasta la puerta gris con la que Karamatsu se habia topado con anterioridad; abrió lentamente y una ráfaga de aire helado les golpeó al instante.

Choromatsu entro lentamente en aquel refrigerador, con paso inseguro se acerco a los dos cuerpos que estaban en el fondo; sentados uno al lado del otro, los dos Matsuno menores parecían dormir. El de verde se agachó frente a ellos y paso con suavidad las manos por los rostros de sus hermanos, estaban helados.

 **\- ¿Por qué? -** apenas un hilo de voz provenía de Choromatsu, simplemente sentía su mundo desmoronarse.

 **\- Prometi protegerlos -** entró y avanzó hasta Todomatsu, tomándolo en brazos se encaminó a la salida **\- era verdad que me tope con él aquella noche, intente dialogar con ellos, lo juro, pero Totty no quería escucharme y era culpa de ese amigo suyo -** lo llevo fuera del cuarto mientras Choromatsu se mantenía inmóvil. El mayor no tardo en volver a entrar.

 **\- ¿En donde esta Atsushi? -**

 **\- Él ya no será un problema, me encargue al igual que de Tougou -**

Esta vez logro que su hermano le mirase _¿Tougou? ¿Por qué lo mencionaba?_

 **\- No quise decirles para que no se preocuparan, pero ese maldito regreso y se atrevió a tocar a nuestro hermanito... Pero ya no importa, él no dañara a nadie más -** el mayor se inclino y cargo a Jyushimatsu **\- nuestro rayo de sol puede ser muy ingenuo, realmente pensó que Homura le había escrito, lo bueno es que yo estuve ahí padres mostrarle que sólo podía confiar en su hermano mayor -** beso la frente del menor con suavidad y volvió a salir.

Choromatsu simplemente no lograba reaccionar, comprendía lo que habia hecho el mayor, pero parte de él se manda a aceptarlo. Se levantó sin ser consiente de ello, salio y observó a casi todos sus hermanos recostados en el suelo, acomodados como si estuviesen en el futon, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin freno alguno. No se percató de la presencia de Osomatsu hasta que sintió un leve piquete en el cuello, el mayor estaba detrás de él y le había abrazado nuevamente dejando caer en el proceso una jeringa.

 **\- Choromatsu... Volvamos a nacer juntos y esta vez los cuidaré mejor -**

El tercero comenzo a sentir sueño, apenas y entendiendo lo que el mayor le decía. En cuanto sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para mantenerlo de pie, Oso lo sostuvo y con cuidado lo recosto junto a Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu apenas podía seguir los movimientos de su hermano.

Osomatsu iba de un lado a otro derramando un líquido de penetrante olor. Observó como al finalizar dejaba caer un encendedor, las llamas no tardaron en aparecer.

Choromatsu quien no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento miro hacia el techo ahogando un grito. El sueño era demasiado. La inconciencia llego a él.

Osomatsu miro por ultima vez a cada uno de sus hermanos, un charco de sangre se dejaba ver entre Ichi y Kara, en Totty y Jyushi resaltaban sus labios de un tono morado, Choro era el único que parecía dormir apaciblemente. Se acerco y tomo su lugar entre el tercer y sexto hermano, de espalda a este último.

El humo negro comenzaba a esparcirse al igual que las llamas.

 **\- Choro... -** poso su mano en la mejilla del menor **\- perdoname... -** murmuró comenzando a llorar y aferrándose al otro.

El almacen se volvio cenizas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un ser de alas oscuras desciende lentamente en un escenario en blanco, una presencia frente a un gran espejo es lo único que existe en aquella nada.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -** cuestiona la deidad que lleva una corona de hojas sin despegar su vista del espejo.

 **\- Solo quería verte, ¿Me extrañaste? -** el demonio posa sus pies sobre un suelo invisible, quedando a un costado del ser divino, mirando con discreción el reflejo.

El gran espejo, con decorados en oro, muestra en imagen a un personaje sentado en la orilla de una fuente.

 **\- Adivinare... -** el demonio rompió el breve silencio que se había formado **\- Esta aguardando a Ichimatsu, ¿Cierto? -** se inclinó ligeramente, observando en el espejo a un padre que sostenía una guitarra mientras tocaba algunas notas **\- a Karamatsu siempre le gusto la música -** dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

 **\- Es una pena que no recuerde la canción de... -** el Dios freno sus palabras, reprimiendo aquel comentario solo oprimió sus puños.

 **\- Los sextillizos... Lo sé Choromatsu... -** giro su rostro para evitar mirar al de túnica blanca **\- ¿Cómo esta Jyushimatsu? -**

 **\- No tienes que preocuparte por él, es un ángel después de todo -**

 **\- ... ¿Y Todomatsu? -**

 **\- Además de seguir como monaguillo se ha ganado un lugar en el coro... -**

 **\- Ya veo... -**

 **\- Su amigo Atsushi fue quien le sugirió intentarlo -**

 **\- ... Así que Atsushi -** miro de reojo al otro.

 **\- Si, al parecer sus destinos siguen ligados, espero no interfieras en esta ocasión -**

Osomatsu inclino la cabeza, el cabello cubría ligeramente sus ojos.

 **\- ¿No preguntas por Ichimatsu? -** cuestiono la deidad.

 **\- ... No es necesario, me ha dejado en claro que me odia y no dudara en matarme si me acerco a ellos -** se recargo en la orilla del espejo.

 **\- ¿Preferirías que él tampoco te recordara? -**

 **\- Tal vez... Pero es imposible, también es un demonio y recuerda las vidas pasadas... Creí que pasaría lo mismo con Jyushi -**

 **\- Él es un ser puro, no tiene por qué tener en mente tales rencores -**

 **\- ¿Y tú sí? ¿Que no eres también un ser de luz? -** preguntaba aun sin mirarle.

 **\- Ya tuvimos esta platica, además, hoy no estoy de humor... Vete -**

 **\- Choromatsu... ¿Algún día me perdonarán? -**

 **\- No lo sé... -** paso su mano con suavidad sobre el espejo en donde se podía observar a Karamatsu tocando la guitarra; Ichimatsu disfrazado de monja había tomado asiento a un costado; Todomatsu hacia acto de presencia con lo que parecía un pastel para el padre; sobre la fuente, Jyushimatsu volaba sobre ellos con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Algún día tú me perdonaras? -** Osomatsu cubría sus ojos con una mano.

 **\- ... No... -**

El demonio se elevó varios centímetros, colocó su mano en el hombro del otro.

 **\- Lo lamento -** hablo en voz baja y comenzó a alejarse dejando solo a la deidad.

 **\- ... No... No lo sé Osomatsu niisan... -** susurró el ser divino dejando escapar algunas lágrimas mientras continuaba observando aquella escena de la fuente.

Osomatsu regresaba al lugar que pertenecía, aquel averno al que había sido condenado a pasar tras los actos cometidos contra los que alguna vez fueron sus hermanos, su condena acabaría cuando obtuviese el perdón de cinco corazones sinceros.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

6,900 palabras *O*

Estoy sumamente feliz de haber terminado esto, lo inicie hace un par de meses pero solo podía escribir de poco a poco. Se que soy la escritora, pero no puedo negar que me gusto como quedó, era justo como imaginaba 3

Si han llegado hasta aquí los amodoro, muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
